


Let The Curtains Fall Closed

by Prince_Enby



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pre-Crisis Core, Pre-Relationship, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: The three of them get reprimanded by Hojo, and Sephiroth accepts the inevitable.
Relationships: Pre-Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Let The Curtains Fall Closed

**Author's Note:**

> in case ur like me and are slow on the uptake, it is Implied that ang gen and seph were fuckin around breakin rules n shit. but thats not too important so i didnt care abt writing it.
> 
> they are teens here so sephiroth is BABY and you CANNOT change my mind.  
> *pats sephs head* this bad boy can fit so many projected issues and trauma

This was it. It was over. This, this was going to be the straw to break the chocobo's back, he just knew it. Angeal and Genesis may have been able to tolerate his quirks and eccentricities before, but there's no way they'll stick by him after this. They respected him too much, held his skills too high in regard.

He clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from trembling, knowing far too well at this point the consequences of being visibly nervous around Professor Hojo. He stood at attention, back straight enough to hurt, and kept his gaze straight ahead of him, resisting the urge to follow the Professor's angry pacing. He did not glance at the other two, though he desperately wanted to get a read on them. 

Were they nervous? Were they angry? They were probably angry. It was his fault they were here. He should've tried harder to stop them, shouldn't have joined them, shouldn't -

"Sephiroth."

Somehow, he straightened further. He did not gulp nervously, but he did clench his hands where they were hidden. The note of disappointment in the Professor's voice was worsened by the fierce scowl on his face, eyes filled with anger.

"I am very disappointed in you, boy. You are held to higher standards of conduct, as you are well aware; I expect better than this from you. You know far, far better than to stoop to this. Pathetic. Where's your head, boy? Has spending time with those inferiors made you stupid? "

"No, Professor."

Hojo's eyes flashed. Sephiroth tensed. He wasn't supposed to reply yet. He knew that, he knew he wasn't supposed to speak until the Professor was finished, and he did it anyway. Gaia, how many times was he going to fuck up today?

Slap!

"Did I say you could speak, boy?!" Hojo yelled. Apart from his turned head, Sephiroth did not break position, nor did he reply. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He ignored his stinging face to turn and face the Professor. For once, he was grateful for the order. The Professor's ire was familiar to him; His friends' looks of horror and anger were not. He did not want to watch their image of him shatter.   
Hojo reached up and grabbed his hair, dragging him into his space. "I taught you better than this! I did not waste my precious time and funds on you just for you to go and make a fool of yourself! I made you what you are, boy, and I can unmake you! Understand?!" They were so close that the Professor's enraged yelling had spittle flying onto his face. He worked very hard to keep his expression neutral; This close, even an ounce of weakness could be preyed upon. "You are superior to these failures, and I will not have you dragging my name through the mud because you wish to lower yourself to their level! You hear me?! I will not have it! Make no mistake, boy, you are what you are because of me. Do not let my successes go to your head, understand?!"

Tense silence followed that statement. Sephiroth could barely hear the buzz of the lab over his frenzied heartbeat. It was a battle to keep his breathing and face even. Hojo kept him still by the painful grip on his hair, searching for a hint of weakness in the teen's demeanor. Disappointment flashed in his eyes before he pushed the teen away from him, muttering about further punishments as he stalked off. 

Sephiroth stood stalk-still as he listened to the Professor's footsteps taper off further into the labs, but even as they disappeared from his hearing he did not move. He tensed, torn between wanting to rip the band-aid off in one go and wanting to delay the inevitable. It was over, there was absolutely no salvaging this situation. Genesis and Angeal had seen just how pathetic he truly was, how much of a lie his career was. They knew, they knew he was a fake now, it was just a matter of how badly they'd react. He had no idea what they'd do. They'd leave, of course, not wanting to be associated with a fraud like him. They might even tell the other SOLDIERs. They might yell at him, betrayed, or --

"...Are you okay?"

What? "What?"

Turning at last, he was faced with the concerned faces of his soon-to-be-former-friends. He blinked, confused, as Angeal slowly raised his hand and brought it to his face where the Professor had slapped him. Oh, right. Of course Angeal would make sure he wasn't hurt before getting mad. He was nice like that. Pain lanced through his heart at the thought that he'd be without this sort of care once his physical integrity was ensured.

(You deserve it, a voice hissed, Just look at you. You're pathetic. Of course they'd leave.)

(You don't need them, another murmurred, You're above them. You'll show them the error of their ways.)

(He tried not to listen to either one.)

Giving himself a mental shake, he made himself respond. Thankfully, his voice didn't tremble or shake. "I'm fine. I was expecting worse. I believe he restrained himself while you two were present." He didn't mention the fact that it meant he would probably be called back down here for an even worse punsishment sometime later. They looked upset enough at the thought that that earlier show had been considered restraint.

In fact, Genesis looked well and truly pissed. That was to be expected, of course. Now that Sephiroth had reassured them of his wellbeing, they were free to be as open with their contempt as they wished. Naturally, Genesis was the more intense of the two, so he would obviously be far more incensed than Angeal. Not only that, but he was also deadset on becoming Sephiroth's rival, viewing his friend as a true testament to his skill. For that image to be broken down so abruptly...

Sephiroth took a deep breath, and braced himself for what he really wished wasn't coming.

"I can't believe he gets away with that! What the hell is wrong these people?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Genesis snarled, hands on his hips and eyes ablaze with fury. He ranted on and on, with Angeal nodding along. Meanwhile, Sephiroth... Sephiroth was confused. Why were they angry at the Professor? It didn't make any sense, unless -- "Seph, are you sure you're alright?"

Genesis was looking back at him, arms crossed and worry blatant on his face. His heart dropped. Oh gods, they were in denial. He could... he could ride that, keep pretending he was something he wasn't but -- No. No, they deserved better than that. Than him.

He sighed, and consciously tried to soften his expression. "It's okay, Genesis." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and tried to smile. It felt more like a grimace. "I... I'm sorry."

Genesis looked baffled. "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"...A lot." He said, barely more than a whisper. He sighed again. "Mostly, though, for tricking you. Both of you."

"...What."

Oh boy, they were really determined to deny the truth of things, weren't they? Well, he wasn't going to let them live a lie. He owed too much to them to let that happen. With a new strengthened resolve, Sephiroth set upon explaining to them.

"I'm not the person you thought I was. I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true.I... I'm weak. Pathetic. I didn't work for my rank, I was practically given it. My strength, my skill...It isn't mine. It wasn't something I worked for or deserved, and I... I let you think that I really was someone that impressive."He paused, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat. His eyes burned something fierce, but he hasn't cried since he was six years old, and he wasn't about to stoop to such a low level now. Not in front of them. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I understand if... if you don't want to be my friends anymore.... I wouldn't, either."

It hurt to admit the truth to them, and it hurt even more to watch the incredulity slowly morph into anger as he spoke. He expected it, and said nothing following his admission, keeping silent as to allow them to digest what he'd said. Genesis had a fierce scowl set on his face, and Angeal a sharp frown.

"Sephiroth..." Angeal said, seemingly conflicted. It was dishonorable, he knew now, to have lied to his friends for so long, and he braced himself for the coming rebuke. "What... what on Gaia would make you think that?"

It was Sephiroth's turn to frown. How could they seriously not get it yet? "You heard the Professor. I have only accomplished what I have thus far because of what he's given and done to me. Without him, I would be nothing."

Ah, there it was. Realization flashed on both of their faces, and now even Angeal looked positively thunderous. He almost relaxed at that, thankful that he wouldn't have to mortify himself further trying to explain his shortcomings. 

The other two shared a look, some sort of silent conversation passing between them, and Sephiroth resigned himself to the loss of the only friends he's ever and probably will ever have. It hurt, enough to force the breath from his lungs and make him nauseous..

"Huh--?!"

Or maybe it was the deathgrip currently squeezing the life out of him that was hurting so much. What was going on? Were they... were they hugging him? Actually, literally hugging him? Right now? What the hell..?

"Goddamnit Seph, I don't even - I don't even know where to start on that." Genesis said from where he was squeezing him from behind. He still sounded mad, but strangely enough...it didn't seem to be aimed at Sephiroth himself. He couldn't see his friend's face, held tight as he was by Angeal in front of him, grip so strong it was almost bruising. Seriously, what was going on?!

Grunting, Sephiroth fought to free himself from the undeserved embrace. It was rather hard, with himself being gathered in Angeal's arms and Genesis wrapped around them both, but he managed to tear himself away. He felt like a cornered animal, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, and he was almost certain his anxiety showed on his face.

"What are you two doing?!" He hissed out, not quite yelling, but still panicked. He was so confused. He didn't understand -- What was wrong with them?! "Don't you get it?! I tricked you! I tricked all of you! I - I'm a fake, a fraud! Why -- ?!" He choked off. They looked so angry, but somehow even more so heartbroken. Why were they so sad for him? They're not supposed to be sad, or worried, or anything -- they're supposed to be angry! They're supposed to feel betrayed, to be disappointed, to hate him over this. Why... Why..! "Why aren't you angry?!"

They shared another one of those damn looks, anger falling from their faces with visible difficulty. When Angeal spoke, it was gently, as if dealing with a frightened child. It wasn't too far off the mark. "Sephiroth, we're angry, yes, but not at you. Never at you."

That was -- weird. That was weird. It didn't make any sense. Who else would they be mad at if it wasn't him? The Professor? Ha! "Why..." He tried to ask them why, why not him, why not leave, why still stay and try to comfort him when he clearly manipulated them, but the words just wouldn't come out. They were stuck in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry and scratchy, and they wouldn't come out no matter how hard it tried. Either way, they seemed to understand. 

On some sort of unspoken cue, they came around him, bundling him close and leading him towards the elevator. "Let's get you back to our apartment, Seph. We'll explain there." Genesis's voice was oddly soft as he spoke, his touches as soft as Angeal's, and it only served to bolster his confusion. Why were they being so gentle with him? It was so... strange.

He didn't try to resist, though. He liked their apartment. And...

And there was a subtle, warm presence steadily building withing him. Seeing the kind, protecitve warmth in their eyes as they oh, so gently and lovingly guided him away from the labs made something...shift. It was small, and barely noticeable, but it was there. He still felt raw and vulnerable and all-around awful, but somehow...that was okay. Apart from the fear and anxiety that strangled his heart, there was a slow-building sense of security that grew as they whispered reassurances in his ear.

He was safe, with them. They weren't going to leave. For some unknown, gaiaforsaken reason that he just couldn't fathom, they were still here, and they were here to stay.

He wasn't...alone. He could barely believe it, but it was true.

He really wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they form a nice cuddle pile and take a nap together and cc never happens :^)


End file.
